


Stress Relief

by urlocalintrovert



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index, とある科学の一方通行 | Toaru Kagaku no Accelerator | A Certain Scientific Accelerator
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cigarettes, F/M, Fluff, Marijuana, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 01:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20734001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urlocalintrovert/pseuds/urlocalintrovert





	Stress Relief

Thinking about the past was hard enough. But what’s worse is vividly dreaming about it every now and then. Even when she believes she has moved on from it, Elliott’s mind is still tormented. That would explain the girl’s blunt and emotionless attitude towards the world. It was her defense mechanism. One that made it very hard for many people to interact with her. Although, there was that small handful. She was lucky enough to live with them. However, her personality was not the real problem but rather one of her very harmful habits.

The raven haired girl woke up in a rare cold sweat. Her entire body couldn’t choose if it was hot or cold and with ragged breathing, her back pressed against the wall behind her bed. The room felt as if it was slowly closing in and she panicked. So, she reached over to the left side of her bed, and switched on a lamp that soon illuminated her dark room. She shakingly moved out of bed and went to retrieve her pack of cigarettes from a leather jacket pocket in the closet. Frustration soon mixed with anxiety, causing her to feel even more anxious when finding one lonely cigarette remaining.

This isn’t gonna do shit.

But it was all Elliott had for the moment and it would have to do. Grabbing the lighter that was also stuffed in the pocket, she went to open the window in her room. The night’s cold air poured in, but it felt nice against her sweat dampened skin. She sat on the ledge of the window and placed the cigarette gently in between her teeth. One flick of her lighter, it was lit and she inhaled the nicotine deep into her lungs. Her eyes softly shut as her shoulders relaxed. It did a little more than she was hoping. Although, it could only last for so long.

Taking it between her fingers, she held the smoke in her lungs that would probably give out soon if she kept up. The side of her head rested against the window. She tried to push any unwanted thoughts or memories into the back of her mind, but it physically pained her. Letting her smoke finally escape her lungs, she blew it out into the indigo night.

The streets were quiet and the moon casually lit up the outside world. Although, there was not much to look at down below. But she knew it was late. Just not how late. Elliott took yet another hit of the cancer causing stick before huffing out little clouds as temporary relief settled. She was aware it was disgusting but the pale girl stopped giving a damn long ago.

Hit after hit, and she was already almost out. Frustration began to fill her once again since she had nothing more to smoke after this one. Holding it between her lips, she moved from her spot and over to the nightstand to check the time on her phone.

1:34 AM

Her brows furrowed slightly and her lips pursed around the stick in her mouth. She plucked the remaining cigarette from her lips and she let out one last puff of smoke. Lucky for her, the fire alarm ceased to go off somehow. Elliott walked over to her desk that held nothing but her laptop and a couple books. But she pulled out a certain one: a pink hardcover with a pentagram on the front drawn in gold. While the smoker was not a heavy reader, she found enjoyment in it from time to time. Her taste went from horror to drama and romance. Somehow, that made so much sense. Although the book she held was one of the few she did not like whatsoever. From the writing, to all the plot holes. The only purpose it had left was for her to put out the last of her cigarettes before tossing them out the window.

And that’s exactly what she did.

Yet, it still wasn’t enough.

Elliott ran a hand back through her bedhead hair as she looked down and thought. She couldn’t go back to bed now. A part of her was scared to. What if she had another nightmare just like the one that woke her in the first place? A worst one too, perhaps? She didn’t even have any cigarettes left to help deal with the emotions she’s having from the first one.

A thought came to mind, but it wouldn’t matter if he was asleep.

But there was a chance with his fucked up sleep schedule; napping on and off so much throughout the day, that he could be awake. Gathering her thoughts and lighter, Elliott decided she would at least check.

She quietly slipped out of her bedroom and proceeded down the dark hallway, past a few closed doors and one that was slightly crept open, making Last Order’s snoring audible from the hallway. The young clone didn’t strive much for privacy, hence why she allowed her door to creak open in the first place. She was still only a child after all. While the rest of the ladies in the household were not. Their legal guardian, Yomikawa slept like a rock. So she did not worry about tip toeing past her room. Audrey and Sabrina were passed out-- or she was assuming they were.

Accelerator’s room was on the first floor. Granted, he didn’t want much space considering he didn’t need it. Besides, the male had to walk using an arm crutch so going up stairs throughout the day would be nothing but a major inconvenience for him. He had everything he needed down there, including a wash room and easy access to the kitchen. Although he wasn’t much of a late night snacker unless he was high.

He lacked an appetite, and the only thing to help with that was marijuana. Because of this, Yomikawa didn’t give him shit for it. Not that she had much a problem with pot in the first place. Just as long as he was smart about it, and he was.

Elliott played with her lighter in the dark, flicking the flame on and off as she carefully walked throughout the house. The object only created little light anyway. She made her way to the esper's door that was down a short hallway.

She placed her hand on the door knob and slowly turned it, creaking the door open to peak in at the teenager. The bit of moon light slipping in past his blinds was able to help her see. Accelerator's back faced her while he laid perfectly still. He appeared to be asleep despite the sound his door made when she opened it. But she wouldn't disturb his sleep for her own needs.

While slightly disappointed, Elliott figured if she is that desperate, she could always sneak out to retrieve another pack. There were always those fancy vending machines outside of bars that were full of what she needed. It would be easy with her ability even though she tried to avoid using it most of the time. But, desperation called...

Just as she was about to shut the door and leave, his voice spoke up, "what do you want?" His tone was as blunt and harsh as ever. Elliott did disturb his sleep though, so she understood. Whoops.

"Do you have anything?" She got right to the point as to why she was in his room at almost two in the morning.

Accelerator sluggishly turned over to turn his nightstand's lamp on, and the yellow light lit up as best as it could. His white hair stuck up in several places, and he attempted to tame it with his fingers after sitting up in bed. He then narrowed his eyes at the girl and took notice of the lighter in her hand.

He scoffed gently, "let me guess, you ran out of your cancer sticks already?" Maybe he was a little bitter over the fact that Elliott smoked those things to begin with.

"Do you or not?" With a tone as monotone as hers, it was easy to tell when she had some sort of tension radiating off of her. At least, it was for him.

With a heavy sigh, Accelerator leaned over to his nightstand and opened up his drawer. Unlike Elliott, he didn't need to hide his smokes in a concealed spot. "So, what will it be?" His tone was suddenly more patient with her.

"I'll take indica." She responded, as she went and started opening the blinds and then his window to help so that it will air out. He quickly read over the label before handing it over to her as she came and sat on his bed, facing him.

Elliott popped off the top of the tube and slid the joint into her hand, "you're helping me right?" she asked, partly feeling bad for using his stuff although he seemed more than okay with it. Still, everyone knew that none of this shit was cheap. How he got any of it was still a mystery to her.

He clicked his tongue, "tch, I guess I am." Accelerator lazily pushed his comforter to the side and crossed his legs, tiredly slouching.

She hummed in response and placed the pre roll in between her lips and lit it with the lighter she brought, immediately inhaling the smoke into her lungs. Once again, she felt the same relaxation she had when the nicotine would hit her brain. Maybe she had become just a little reliant on having something in her lungs whenever shit hits the fan.

After her hit, she passed it off to Accelerator so he could do his.

With ease, he took the blunt in the middle of his index and middle, bringing it to his lips. He leaned forward a little as Elliott relit the end for him. He took a big hit, and held it in his lungs as he handed the roll back to Elliott before slowly exhaling. Then his back hit the wall. Accelerator reached a hand up to rub the back of his neck, closing his eyes momentarily and he tilted his head side to side and successfully cracking it.

"I have a feeling you're not just in here to smoke for fun..." He muttered sarcastically, waiting for an explaination from the girl.

Elliott noticably stiffened, although it wasn't much. Still, it didn't go over Accelerator's head. Nothing really did. Early on in their relationship, neither of them opened up about their thoughts or emotions. Well, it wasn't perfect or anything now. They still had trouble with that. More so Accelerator. Elliott was willing to be more vulnerable with him. There were moments she had broken down completely and wasn't able to catch her breath because she was having a panic attack. When that happened the first time, he almost couldn't recognize the same stone cold bitch he lived with every day ever since he moved in with Yomikawa. It didn't take long for him to realize that Elliott wasn't as unbothered as she made out to be. She's emotional and sensitive, but did such a good job at covering it. Hell, she almost had him fooled.

He looked at her finally, furrowing his brows as impatience began to settle in.

"Elliott." Somehow, it came out sounding gentle even with his blunt tone.

She delved deep into her dark thoughts and memories, recalling why she was in here to begin with. No, it was not to smoke for fun. Although, she wished that it was. A lump began to form at the back of her throat, playing back her vivid nightmare. Which, wasn't so much of a nightmare but a traumatizing memory. One that would haunt her for the rest of her life, no matter how hard she tried to forget. It ate away at her. Her green eyes became glassy, and she tilted her head down to avoid eye contact with him. No, she wouldn't breakdown. Not this time.

But, Elliott couldn't help the single tear that slid down her cheek no matter how hard she tried. When she reached up to quickly wipe it away, it was too late at the point. Accelerator knew. His eyes softened. Not much, but it was something coming from him. It pained anyone to see Elliott so vulnerable. It was easy to forget that she was human at times. Just like it was easy for anyone to forget that he was. So, he felt for her.

"It was just a... fucking stupid nightmare is all," she muttered under her breath, her voice shaky. Elliott felt weak in his eyes. He was the strongest esper in Academy City, and here she was, crying on his bed in the middle of the night and smoking one of his joints. She felt pathetic. It killed him each time, because he never knew what to say. Accelerator sucked at words, and he knew it. Everyone did. But him physically being there and listening was always enough.

His lips tugged down into a slight frown. He was all ears, ready to listen to her spill or even breakdown. He was ready to reach over to hold her hand and give it a tight, reassuring squeeze.

But Elliott shook her head and stood up, placing the blunt in an ashtray that he kept on his nightstand. She shoved her lighter in the pocket of her sweats, "Forget it," her dark hair fell in her face and over her eyes, so he couldn't get a clear look at her. But with the way she kept reaching up to wipe her cheeks, Accelerator knew that she was crying. And she didn't want him to see her do so.

Just as she was about to take her leave, she felt Accelerator's warm hand grab hers. Before she had much time to react, he tugged her back down onto the bed. Maybe his high was to blame for his actions. But he pulled her into an embrace, hiding his face in the crook of her neck. All Elliott could do was just sit there, slightly wide eyed. A hug from Accelerator was as rare as seeing a unicorn. It never happens. At least, not one where he initiates it.

The room fell comfortably silent for a moment.

Elliott slowly wrapped her arms around Accelerator's waist and gave him a tight squeeze. This was enough. She was not expecting him to speak a word. Most of time, he never did and that was perfectly okay. His actions spoke for him usually.

"You...don't have to go..."

More tears began to sting Elliott's eyes, but she didn't dare let them fall. Accelerator didn't have to, but he chose to speak. His words were slurred a little, a side effect from his high. But they were just as meaningful to her ears. Her eyes squeezed shut, and the tears fell onto his shoulder, staining the grey T shirt that he was wearing. Accelerator could feel the moisture from her tears seeping through his shirt, and it only made him squeeze tighter.

After a moment, Accelerator slowly moved down onto his side, taking Elliott with him. His head rested on his pillow while Elliott buried her face deep into his chest, trembling. It must have been bad for her to be shaking in his hold, but he wouldn't stop unless she pulled away. He respected the girls and their boundaries, understanding that he was not the only one who's been through shit.

She whimpered softly once she felt his hand start to stroke her dark hair. Despite the small sound, his gentle touch calmed her down and he could feel the girl relax in his arms. Seeing the effect it had on her, he didn't allow himself to stop. Her breathing was normal again and she was no longer shaking like she previously was.

Elliott let out a heavy breath and brought herself to finally look at him. Accelerator's brows were furrowed, but eyes soft as he got a good look at her face. He was able to see that her pale cheeks were tear stained under the yellow light of his lamp. Even her eyes had the slightest bit of red around the emerald irises. But she seemed to be completely calm now.

"Better?"

A nod, "better..."

Accelerator hummed in response, and found himself raking his slim fingers through the ends of her hair carefully. A content sighed escaped through his lips as Elliott slowly closed her eyes. She then cuddled up close to his chest, to which he rested his chin on top of her head as she did so. He was now able to smell the cigarette stench radiating off her as it overcame the marijuana eventually. But, he couldn't bring himself to care no matter how much he despised the infamous smell.

His eyelids grew heavy and he knows that Elliott had fallen asleep moments ago in his arms. Smoking and crying was bound to tire anyone out, espescially in the middle of the night. Along with whatever other demons it was that Elliott was battling. And it was soon his turn. He reached over to the lamp on his nightstand to shut it off without disturbing the sleeping girl. Accelerator's tired eyes wandered over to the alarm on his dresser before too dozing off.

3:00 AM


End file.
